The Indigo
The Indigo are a legendary race of monsters that have a long history that strings out on various planets. They are so highly feared and hated, most people will faint upon their mention. History The legends of The Indigo started about 600 years after the coming of the Yxins. Six Yxins rebelled against Alyx and, because of that, they corrupted into angelic beings that were derogatorily refered to as "indigies". Their title The Indigo were achieved a few years later since they supposedly had indigo colored scales. Alyx hated The Indigo because they rebelled against him, thus he sent out a lot of different demonic beings in attempt to kill them. They always came back with no luck, not even able to tell where they were. The search for The Indigo lasted for hundreds of years until Alyx finally gave up and let them roam free. The Indigo, on the other hand, were gaining power and reading many previous books on deities, tiers, weapons, and other races. Some say that they were the real creators of The Dynocherion and many other things that have indigo or blue hues. Their derogatory nickname held solid for a long time, though, and some started to insult the things they made, such as calling them "too indigy to be used". The Indigo never aged, and they only kept getting stronger. They never reached any tier higher than Celedori, however, and weren't deities either. Their weapons were often impossible to handle for anybody else, such as the twin famed modified Spirit Scythes nicknamed Wolf Cry and Blue Raven. These two are specially changed to harm Wolf Cry.png|Wolf Cry Blue Raven.png|Blue Raven certain creatures, Wolf Cry being able to easily hurt HyperDerikas and Blue Raven capable of harming creatures as powerful as Alyx. Both can be held by any tier, even mortals, though it takes a lot of practice to be able to master the use of them. The Indigo's fame was mostly from their two powerful scythes, but also their growing mystery. As the years passed, people claimed to see wraiths clothed in indigo-colored garments that have a trail of mist following them. Also, the deaths of many once famous beings traced back to The Indigo as well as the rescues from certain death amongt the "regular" people. The concept of The Indigo saving the weak and picking off the strong led the myth that The Indigo are totemalistic, but there was no given evidence other than the wild claims people raised about it. In the 1500s, it seemed as if The Indigo had more activity with the human race. Many odd ghost sightings of the same indigo-hooded wraiths were reported, taking up 62.34% of the sightings total. More specifically, some said they saw one of The Indigo killing a Zaechin with Wolf Cry during a thunderstorm. The superpecification of this report was indeed strange, especially since it was reported a total of 14 times in one year. Hundreds of years later, The Indigo started writing books of their own, but not about themselves. The Yxin Chronicles was written by two members of The Indigo in the Mhaelotian language, which, when transcripted into modern English, went on about the most famous Yxins in history. This was rather contradictory to The Indigo's beliefs, since they hated the Yxins and Alyx. The Indigo also wrote books on how to forge certain items, including a supercomplex one about the long forging process of Wolf Cry. Nobody has ever attempted it, however, so it is unknown whether it is even possible to forge a sword origonally created by The Indigo. The Indigo weren't only on Earth, however - some went to Nocturna and corrupted into part Nocturnan. The Indigo on Nocturna were called Bloodravens, which eventually branched off separately from the origonal Indigo. Many Nocturnan animals fear the Bloodravens, which have a more avian appearance (hence the "raven" part in their name) and are more ambitious and battle-hungry. The Indigo and Bloodravens were pretty much the same thing, but the only big difference was their mythology, their appearance, and their racial diversity. Both are feared equally, particularly Alyx himself, who continues to blame himself for their existance. Books The Indigo have written a lot of different books, varying from lore books, deity mythology, history, and how-tos on ]]forging. The most well known is The Yxin Chronicles, which describes in a lot of detail about the most important Yxins. It was written mostly by Khoxyl and Veronyca. The second most known is Zheud's Lore, one of their many lore books that goes on about the mythology surrounding Zheud and his children. Other books were written by Bloodravens. The three they have in their possession are Nocturnan Nocturne, Wraith Lore, ''and ''Fear. Nocturnan Nocturne ''is about both the factual and mythological information surrounding the mobs on Nocturna and the most common one's anatomy. ''Wraith Lore ''is exactly what it says it is, which is all the myths, lore, and legends about wraiths, including Karaguam. ''Fear ''is a long, detailed book on the effects of fear, what can happen when someone has fear, and who can induce it/where it can be induced. Members 'The Indigo' *'Khoxyl - Not very well recognized as one of The Indigo, but is the only full-Yxin in the entire group *'Kisenth - '''The forger for Wolf Cry *'Cervik - 'The forger for Blue Raven *'Veronyca - 'The first "deputy" of The Indigo *'Atolyx - 'A fighter that has 80% Yxin lineage *'Aaryn - 'The only half-Yxin and has knowledge of herbs and healing spells *'Mhecin '- The leader of The Indigo 'Bloodravens *'Lyx '- Half Nocturnan, half Yxin; has possession of many demonic weapons *'Lhoris - '''Brother to Lyx, is very experienced in combat *'Lusha - 'The forger of the Bloodravens *'Axilya - 'The first "deputy" of the Bloodravens *'Nyraa - '''The "oposite" of Aaryn, is the most understanding and kind Category:Gangs/Organizations Category:Mob Variations Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Highly Feared Category:Legendary Mobs Category:Demons